narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takigakure (ProKiri)
is a village located in the Land of Waterfalls. Their current village leader is Hotaka Hyōketsu, a seasoned veteran of shinobi battle tactics trained by . The ninja of this village seem to specialize in and techniques. History Takigakure was founded around the time of the other shinobi villages, namely . The villagers of Takigakure take great pride in the fact that, despite the long history, the village has never been invaded. Sometime after the founding of the village, during the , the village tasked with assassinating . When Kakuzu failed in this mission, he was vilified and imprisoned by the village upon his return. After receiving such harsh treatment, he chose to defect from the village, taking with him the secret of the village's prized along with the hearts of the five village elders. Hashrima, after receiving news of this, took pity on the village and gave them the Seven-Tailed beast, . This makes Takigakure the only known village outside of the five great villages to hold a . After this incident, the Cypress foundation was formed by the new village elders and the village leader. During the , Takigakure invaded after receiving news that the was going to attempt an invasion to steal the kekkei genkai abilities of the Takigakure clans. Takigakure struck first and fast, winning the battle with minimal loss and shocking the world, simultaneously. This was their only involvement in the war, however, and they did not participate further or instigate any other battles. During the , Takigakure spies heard that Iwagakure had sided with to attempt another invasion. Neither nation was able to find the right waterfall, being that there is a dozen or so across the land. Takigakure, again met them on the battlefield and was about to lose the battle until reinforcements arrived to finish the battle. In return, Takigakure helped defeat the rest of the Iwagakure forces along side of Konohagakure. After the Third Shinobi World War, Iwagakure hired a rogue shinobi from Takigakure named . He, along with a small group of rogue shinobi, were hired to steal the . Takigakure forces were still extremely thin and didn’t have the man power to fully protect the hero water, so Konohagakure shinobi were hired to protect it. , the son of the defended the village mightily, but it was the shinobi who saved it. Post-War Takigakure Takigakure was unable to participate in the , though, because of the heavy loss of life and capital from the third world war. As such, Takigakure actually prospered from the war, unlike many other shinobi villages, and also saw an increase in not just the number of missions and the number of ninja produced, but the number of non-shinobi residents in the village. Takigakure also modernized it’s infrastructure by building houses and buildings more similar to Konohagakure and expanded their underground cavern underneath the waterfall that hides the village. Infastructure Takigakure is a unique village in that it is built under a giant waterfall that hides the village completely. Under the waterfall is an extremely large cavern that houses the village itself, including the houses they live in. Recently, the style of houses that have been built in the village have been mirroring that of outside villages, including and , respectively. Virtually everything that the villagers and shinobi of this village need can fit inside this cave. As such, they are a very secretive and independent village who do not need to rely on outside help very often. They use the lush land above the village to cultivate their own vegetables and produce; a few villagers can be seen outside cultivating from time to time. There are two entrances to the village, including the passage under the large waterfall, and these are known only to the village residents. There are rumors of a third, emergency entrance but these rumors remain unconfirmed. Alliances *'Ishigakure': *'Tobikakurenai Village': *'Gufūgakure': Income In Progress Clans Setsurō Clan The are a group of powerful shinobi that existed during the , making them an ancient and well respected clan. They were among the first clans to ever settle and form what would later become known as the village of Takigakure, utilizing their Frost Release to unite their brethren. They also seem particularly skilled in the use and collaboration with Wolves, this being the possible reason for their naming and clan symbol. Nenshō Clan The are a group of exceptional shinobi who hail from the village of Takigakure. Following the Setsurō Clan, they were the second clan to inhabit the village of Takigakure and helped to contribute greatly to it's building. Members of the clan have the ability to utilize Scorch Release techniques, which has often made them the rivals of the Setsurō due to the concept that both clan's Kekkei Genkai are at polar opposites of the spectrum. The family also seems to have a great pressence inside the Takigakure ANBU with the current head of the ANBU being a Nenshō Clansman. Category:Villages Category:Locations Category:Takigakure